Severa
Severa (Known as Serena in Japan) is said to be a very cold and intolerable individual. But if you can stand her long enough to get an A Rank support with her, she will show you her more warm and caring side! .....But can you really stand her long enough for that? Personality Simply put, Severa is a tsundere. She starts out hostile to almost everyone, but eventually warms up to others as her Support Ranks with them progresses. The root cause of her personality disorder is a feeling of insecurity she developed because everyone always compared her to her "perfect" mother Cordelia. And also because Cordelia refused to move past her unrequited love for Chrom and "died for him". She can also act very bratty. Most notably in her dual support voice clips and her Support Conversations with her father where she will actually use seduction techniques to get daddy to buy her things. What the hell?! Recruitment In Paralogue 10, you must let her talk to the enemy Villager Holland in order to recruit her. Someone that isn't as simple as talking to him/her as Chrom?! It happens sometimes. As a Unit Severa is considered one of the best, if not, THE best unit in the game due to inheriting solid Stat Modifiers and Class Selection from Cordelia by default. She will turn out to be a good at worst unit no matter who her father is. However, with Lon'qu as her father, she can ascend to goddesshood. Lon'qu will give her very high Speed and Skill and access to all five Breaker skills. This allows for builds where she can obtain a 100% dodge rate against any type of weapon. More details can be found on the Optimization page. I-it's not like she breaks the game for the sake of you. B-baka! Significance on the Fire Emblem: Awakening board Being the game's sole tsundere representative and one of the best units of the game has made her very popular on the board. However, she has her detractors. Most notably Endgame who despises her personality and the fact that she is so blatantly overpowered. The Pairing Committee has paired him with Severa. Mostly out of spite. Trivia * Her birthday is the release date of Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. * It is impossible for her to get the shade of red she has in her official artwork ingame. * Her japanese name "Serena" is also the dub name of the main character of the Sailor Moon franchise. Given the similar hairstyle and the fact that having Vaike or Libra as her father gives her blonde hair, jokes have been made about Severa with either father being efficient at "fighting evil by moonlight". * She is said to be good friends with Lucina, but she does not interact with her at all outside of DLC chapters. * Severa shares her "Say goodnight!" critical/skill activation phrase with Maribelle. * Severa gets a cutscene graphic in the Hot Springs Scramble DLC chapter because she was the second highest ranking Second Generation female in the Character Popularity Poll. * Endgame's Magical Awakening Adventure!'s story basically amounts to Endgame's self-insert character traveling back in time because he wanted to avoid being her father. After Lon'qu spiked Endgame's drink, resulting in drunken sex with Cordelia, causing him to be Severa's father instead. Endgame's character ends up pairing Cordelia with Chrom in the new timeline to prevent this, resulting in an overly friendly Severa who is able to brainwash anyone into being good. Who the hell writes this crap?! Oh right. Endgame. *Her alleged role in starting World War 1: Noire was clumsy and spilled water all over Severa, which made her mad and caused her to walk into Brady, which made him mad and run off. External Links The Official Severa Unappreciation Topic Category:Characters Category:Tsunderes Category:Jerks